Nick Jameson
Nick Jameson (1950 - ) Film Deaths * Executive Decision (1996)' [London Maitre d]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else in the restaurant when Juan Fernandez detonates his explosives. * ''Armored'' (2009) [Homeless man]: Shot in the back by Laurence Fishburne as Columbus Short tries to walk Nick to safety, after Nick had fallen over a railing and been non-fatally shot by Laurence. Television Deaths *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Bloodlines (1996; animated)'' [Vikram]: Fell into a pit full of poisonous snakes. *Godzilla: The Series: Future Shock (1999; animated)' [''Dr. Jonathan Insley]: Killed by the DRAGMAS (off-screen), his death was mention by Major Hicks (Kevin Dunn). His death was later prevented and HEAT and Godzilla wipeout the DRAGMAS in the present. *''Alias: The Descent (2005)'' [Lazlo Drake]: Tortured, then shot in the head by Sonia Braga. *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 25 (2005; animated)'' [Head techno Union Scientist]: His pressure suit is crushed by Anakin Skywalker (Mat Lucas) when he uses the force on him. *''Celebrity Deathmatch: The Changing of the Guard'' (2006; animated) [Bono/Chris Martin]: "Chris Martin" dies after having his heart ripped out by "Bono", on top of having his feet and arms torn off and his eyes ripped out. (Played for comic effect.) *''Criminal Minds: Poison'' (2006) [Edward Hill]: Commits suicide by poisoning himself with his own toxin, in order to avoid going to prison. Video Game Deaths *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' (1992) [Dr. Hans Ubermann]: Dies when the God Machine of Atlantis transforms him into a glowing golden energy being, which then loses cohesion and disintegrates. *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) [Chancellor Palpatine/Neimodian Aide/Neimodian Sniper]: "Neimodian Aide" and Neimodian Sniper" are both killed by Anakin (voice of Mat Lucas), "Palpatine" is impaled with a lightsaber by Anakin, in an alternate ending if Anakin kills Obi Wan. *''Final Fantasy XII'' (2006) [King Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca]: Killed (off-screen) by Michael E. Rodgers. His body is shown when Yuri Lowenthal discovers him slumped on his throne. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Colonel Skowronski]: Falls to his death when Tara Strong throws him from Metal Gear RAXA's cockpit, using her psychokinetic powers. Gallery Bw16.jpg|Nick Jameson's death in Beowulf Screen Shot 2017-03-27 at 4.15.50 PM.png|Nick Jameson in Executive Decision Nickjameson.png|Nick Jameson Category:1950 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Musicians Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Lost cast members Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by snake bite